Weapon of Mass Seduction
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: A new Code Lyoko fanfiction. The Warriors are older and wiser, but it seems XANA had prepared for his death though the core of his mainframe was decimated. There had been a tiny seed of evil he sewed in Carthage and allowed to take root. Th


Note: A new Code Lyoko fanfiction. The Warriors are older and wiser, but it seems XANA had prepared for his death though the core of his mainframe was decimated. There had been a tiny seed of evil he sewed in Carthage and allowed to take root. This is his sister, XENA. She takes upon the guise of Sissi to seduce Odd. It seems she wants to seduce the entire male population of the world, but why does she have such an affination for Odd ? Only she knows the true answer to that question. Or does she ?

Chapter 1—The Seed of Evil Blooms

XANA had a fleeting thought at his death that he wanted to preserve his vision of world domination through an offset of himself. With what little energy he had left during the final battle between himself and the LyokoZord, he sent forth a small, black, hematite seed. The seed would be his sister, XENA. She would have plenty of room to sprout and grow as she began to feed off of the energy there. As she began to grow and blossom, her dreams began to take upon a new form. These would be the monsters that would come to guard, serve and attack any intruders that would stand in her way of conquering the world. As she was beginning to form into a lovely young blossom and to what would become her human form, she developed a taste for vengence and had enacted a vendetta against the Warriors that had killed her brother. What she didn't expect was developing a longing for one of the Warriors: Odd Della Robia.

As XENA gained strength she was able to branch out more from Carthage until she had enough power to go outside of the virtual realm into the actual world. She would start her search for the Warriors and track them down. If she met them alone she would have greater probability of killing them for what they did to her precious brother. Yes, they would all pay in blood for their misdeeds, very soon.

When XENA emerged from the digital abyss into the real world, there was so much about it that repulsed her, particularly all the bipeds walking about.

"Look at these inferior creatures. They don't even grasp the being that I am, and will soon become to be !", she gloated, puffed up with pride and conciet. Her travelling wasn't noticed by anyone since she was moving at an accellerated rate. To human eyes, she seemed to be merely speed or power walking. Nothing more. Before long, she came to places known as "cities" and "towns" and that is when she saw Odd for the first time. Then and there, she became entranced with him. The young man had his hair down and was quite suave in his suit. For some reason, she found him magentic and couldn't keep herself away. The more she tried to resist falling more in love with him at each glance, the more she felt the strong pull of something she couldn't understand. It was love, lust, longing, and even yes, passion. All these emotions didn't compute, but she wanted what the biped known as Elisabeth had...and that was romance.

Chapter 2—Date, Interrupted

Emily was enjoying a liesurely stroll with Michael Stromwell. Michael looked particularly cute today, even Emily had to admit that. He was in casual clothing, wearing his usual tree of life choker, a Celtic knot and green dragon on his shirt, and army camofladge pants as well as biking gloves. His spiky blonde, red-highlighted hair accented his emerald eyes and his round mouth was pursed in a merry whistle as he held her hand in his.

They were going to see another movie together and thought it would be more fun to make the journey by foot. After all, the cinema wasn't too terribly far from Kadic and it was good to get out of their dormatories for a change.

In the Della Robia home, Kiwi was curled up next to his beloved mate, Kumquat, who was becoming round with puppies. In a while, she would probably be giving birth to a big litter of cute little Bull Terriers. Odd Della Robia was waking up later than Sissi to go to work. By the time he had opened his eyes, Sissi, or what he thought was Sissi, was standing in front of him looking quite luscious. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Hey, sweetie. I thought you were going to work.", Odd said.

"I was thinking I would take a day off, do something a little more worthwhile.", XENA said in a honey-laced tone. Her voice made him shiver slightly, but in a good way. She desiered every piece of him in the worst way imanginable. In her short time on Earth, she had seen what love supposedly is and she wanted to experience it. As soon as he blinked his eyes, she was snuggled next to him wearing nothing but a sweet smile. Odd finally caught on to Sissi's desires and made love passionately to her. Afterwards, he stroked her face and kissed her forehead.

"I have to go work now, dear. I love you.", Odd said, gently before he left. XENA was still lost in ecstasy and simply sighed blissfully after experiencing intimacy for the first time. The only thing she didn't understand was why she wasn't pregnant immediately. Certainly copulation would've resulted in a birth soon after. She wracked her brain about it, but for some reason couldn't be insulted, mad or even slightly upset. With a snap of her finger, she had vested herself but decided to remain within the Della Robia home. Perhaps she could have Odd to herself once again, but Odd was about to discover she was not who she seemed to be.

While Emily was on her date with Michael, her cellphone alerted her.

"What's that noise ?", Mike queried. She was fearing this day would come, but she knew she could trust him. Besides, there was something about him that told her he would be a great asset one day to the other Warriors of Lyoko.

"I gotta go. Sorry, Mike.", she said, kissing him on the cheek as she left him. She couldn't tell him where she was going, but maybe in the future, she would tell him about Lyoko. But for now, she couldn't risk Lyoko secret on her beloved.

Chapter 3—A New Threat

Jeramie and the others had been gathered in the abandoned factory and Emily had come there in record time. She caught her breath.

"I caught the alert. What's up ?", she asked.

"You aren't going to believe this. But there is evil within our midst.", Jeramie said.

"But we destroyed XANA. How can that be ?", Ulrich mentioned.

"This is something unexpected. It seems there was a seed he left over in Carthage.

She goes by the name of XENA. No one really knows what she looks like, so we have to be cautious.", Aelita said, having read some information she had gotten from a recent status report on Lyoko from the super computer. They would have to go into Lyoko to see exactly what was happening.

The gang transported itself into Lyoko and were met by a different breed of monsters, but they seemed to gradually regress before the Warriors even raised their weapons to fight back.

"What's going on ?", Nicholas asked, confused.

"This doesn't make any sense.", Yumi said, furrowing her eyebrows. All the Warriors weren't certain what was going on, and none of it followed a logical pattern. Then came XENA gliding out towards Odd and she wrapped her arms around him. Sissi became embittered and red faced.

"Listen you little tramp, he's _my_ husband. Get your claws off of him !", she barked, ferociously. XENA smirked.

"_Your_ husband ? He made love to me, my dear. Shows you how faithful he really is.", XENA said, her deep marroon eyes glimmering with pride and fulfillment. Odd was addlepated, trying to discern which one was his wife and if he really did sleep with XENA as she had said. She didn't _look_ pregnant, but looks were decieving. Odd had begun to blather and try to explain his reasoning. Sissi was still a bit upset with him but she understood he had made an honest mistake. She still loved him. Graciously, she stood by his side and latched onto him, shoving XENA aside.

"I said 'claws off', wench !", she said, in a more commanding voice. XENA was becoming angrier by the moment. Instantly she metamorphosed into another form, different than her appealing visage. Her apperance was one of malice and hatred, coupled with one of the fiercest creatures of the deep sea, the octopus. Her eyes glowed red, and she screamed.

"He loves ME !", XENA bellowed. Red lightning shot from her hands and her monsters began to surround them. The Warriors moved at a rapid pace to call forth their vehicles and summoned the LyokoZord. As promised, Emily had a seat to occupy and she was glad to be among her friends instead of playing the part of the damsel in distress.

XENA wasn't relenting in her attacts. All her creatures, plant-like in apperance were ugly and gangly. With LyokoZord's arrays, they were nothing but weeds being cut down to size by a laser-beam scythe. XENA tried to retaliate against the attacks, but her monsters were ineffective. She tried to use her octopus tentacles to wrap around the LyokoZord to drain its energy, but it left her in a position of vulnerabilty. Before she could blink, there had been a sword jabbed through her midsection. The Warriors thought the war was over with XENA, but alas, it was only just beginning.

Chapter 4—Milleena

The impaling sword hadn't been her downfall as she would've initially thought. Soon, XENA had awakened from her sleep and an amythest seed had grown from her hand. It hadn't hurt or pained her giving birth, but it had been terribly sad for her. Odd was the child's father, but as he had stated before, it had been a _mistake_. An atrocious word that made her shudder.

She had an ambivalance toward him now, but it was more lust mixed with love that she felt for him. At any cost, she would be the one to drag him back to Lyoko kicking and screaming to be her King. Even if she had to destroy half the population of Earth and hypnotise him just to force him back into her embrace.

The amythest seed XENA had sewn was called Milleena. Strangely, she had sprouted, grown and bloomed in rapid sequence. When she emerged, she had been clothed in a rather gothic princess-like dress. Her hair was wavy, long and golden, and her purple eyes were accented with dark crescent moons under them. She smiled at her mother and embraced her. There was evil in her, but she couldn't dismiss her human side. The goodness in her would triumph later on, and what XENA didn't know was that Milleena would be her undoing even though the two loved each other so deeply.

Chapter 5—Evil's Return

Spring had come slightly early this year. Snow had melted and little baby animals were appearing all around Kadic's woods. Kumquat had been able to have her puppies weaned and Emily, of course, got one of them. Hers was a girl named Pomagranate. She called her Pom Pom for short. Little Pom Pom was a little sweetie just like her mom and dad. Emily adored her puppy and did all she could to make certain little Pom Pom was loved and taken care of. She even liked her friends, particularly Micheal. Mike had that kind of gift with animals and people around him. There hadn't been very many people who disliked him, thanks to his winning smile.

Milleena had developed quite a bit since her initial "birth". Still vested in the opulent gown and bearing a tiara of her own fashioned of amythest, and her angelic form had received a mixed reaction from her mother. Her mother, who loved her dearly, could not picture the seed of pure evil in this form but she didn't comprehend that Milleena had the capacity to love, thanks to her partial human nature. Therefore, she had the ability to comprehend the concept of human emotions. She longed to meet her birth father though.

"Mother, I want to meet my father. You keep telling me we'll meet him in the future.

When will that be ?", Milleena asked, sweetly.

"Dearest, I know it seems we have waited a time but I have enough power to transport us back to Earth. Don't fret, my pretty Milleena. We shall return soon.", XENA said, stroking her daughter's hair. What she said was true. Before long, they would be heading back to Earth and no one would stand in her way to get Odd back, and not even Sissi could stop her.

Emily had come home on a typical Monday, feeling slightly exhausted from all the work she had completed. Pomagranate was waiting for her and had jumped into her arms, licking her face lovingly.

"I missed you too, Pom Pom. I know mom and dad aren't home from work yet, so it's just you and me !", she said, with happiness in her voice. She had gone out with Pom Pom and played some fetch with her for a while. Soon, Jim and Susanne had arrived and surrounded each other with a warm, accepting hug. Pomagranate was running around yipping joyfully at their return and both parents loved petting her. She had since grown from her puppy days and she had become quite a splendid pet.

Susanne, Jim and Emily had sat down for a lavish feast, prepared by both mother and father. Emily herself had been interested in cooking and had only just begun trying her hand at desserts. Her treat tonight were eclairs, which happened to be a bit challenging to make, but they were always savored.

By the time dinner was through, there had been some family time spent together playing board games before going to bed that night. Their night had already begun on a gentle note as they kissed and hugged before sleeping. Pomagranate had slept near the foot of Emily's bed, curled up in a ball to harbor warmth.

Meanwhile, XENA and her daughter made the trip into Earth and she began draining people of whatever energy she could, without killing them. She had merely made them too weak to care about anything else but following her. After this, she left them behind and they were too emaciated even to persue her, and fell unconcious on their faces. Milleena didn't understand what her mother was doing, nor did she like it much, but she skipped behind her, completely innocent of her mother's plot.

Chapter 6—Ties That Bind and Sever

While everyone was fast asleep, not suspecting anything, XENA had crept into Odd's abode and easily snatched Odd away from his slumbering wife. Milleena was so elated, she almost squeaked in delight but her mother placed a finger to her lips.

"We'll have enough time to celebrate later, love.", she said through thought. Milleena simply nodded. Through a motion of her hand, the reunited family had returned to Lyoko. Not long after, his morpher had a silent alarm that had gone off and Sissi awoke to an empty bed.

When Odd awakened, he found himself being watched by Milleena and XENA. He was already distressed. Though he tried to move, roots held him in place. He wasn't liking the accomodations at all. Milleena could see he was pained, and was upset at her mother, though she didn't show it outwardly.

"What's the meaning of this ?", Odd seethed through gritted teeth, the roots beginning to chafe his wrists.

"Whatever do you mean, love ? I thought you would be happy that we were reunited. And here we are, back together as family !", XENA said, with a growing efferfescance that seemed very out of character for her. Milleena though, wasn't happy at all. In fact, she was dejected. She was rather irked with the way her mother was treating her dearest father. But she had a plan. Once her mother was distracted with duties of Lyoko and Carthage (as well as other parts of cyberspace that were now owned by her), Milleena would make her move to free her dad.

Milleena told her mother she should be doing a sweep of the "Wired" (or as it is known by us, the Internet) to check for any hackers trying to steal her thunder. XENA patted her daughter's head, praising her on how thoughtful and ingenious she was. As she disappeared to other sectors of the Wired, she freed Odd and tried to teleport back with him. But she couldn't do it. It seemed her mother was one step ahead of her. She grumbled.

"Don't worry. I'll solve this problem somehow, daddy. My mom can be horrible.", Milleena said, sighing heavily.

The Warriors, who hadn't been affected by XENA's previous escapades at Kadic, were infuriated that their friend was in Lyoko. Only recently had Mike become part of the team. His ability was much like Nicholas' except his talent was in music. LyokoZord had already been modified for one more passenger for the transformation when it occurred, but this time, they wouldn't be needing it.

Once Odd saw his friends coming for him, they were stopped halfway by monsters. XENA had metamorphosed into her alternate, more hideous form. Milleena hadn't left Odd's side since she hadn't put her plan into action yet. Milleena wasn't about to let her mother get away with what she had done.

XENA had sent her legions to attack as she fled to the side of her beloved Odd. Sissi separated the two of them, but she was swatted aside like an insignificant fly. While Sissi and XENA duked it out, the others were kept busy destroying monsters one after the other. Mike, who wasn't used to this type of scene, adjusted rather quickly and had been cutting them down to size with an axe. His axe was both musical and functional, which made it an astonishing instrument.

XENA was furious. She had been angered to the point of taking it upon herself to face the Warriors on her own. Each of her tentacles had taken upon spears to impale and kill the Warriors with deadly poison. Milleena, superimposing herself in front of them, stopped the attack, and actually smiled. She took upon all the deadly poison, thereby cleansing her mother. But, she didn't think that she would be destroying herself in the process. Everything that made her was slowly devolving. But she wasn't going to die, she would simply return to the soil and resew, blossom, bloom and grow again.

XENA had been destroyed for good, but Milleena's essense could still be sensed. She had returned to her medium from whence she came. Her "death" was only just a beginning. She would return, someday.

Epilogue

Matters had returned to normal as they usually did. It was another day to reunite friends, coworkers and family (even the four legged kind). It had been an incredible Bastille Day, and it was followed by food, socializing, singing, dancing, and best of all, _fireworks_. Everyone was decked out in red, white and blue, and even Kiwi, Kumquat, Pomagranate and the rest of the dogs were vested in French flag ponchos. They was beyond precious.

Only recently had Milleena left Lyoko in search for her mother and had found her. Thinking her mother was Sissi, the young mother had no choice but to accept the lost child. Sissi found it strange that Milleena had forgotten her time as XENA's child or what had happened during that final battle between Warriors and the seed of ultimate evil. But those days were over. She couldn't help but love the sweet little girl. She wasn't difficult to adore, and she had Odd's beautiful purple eyes as well as his magnetic grin. She wasn't quite prepared to be a mother, but she knew the little girl needed someone to take care of her. She would have the perfect mother and father, and of course she would have friends to protect her and guide her.

Time passed and Milleena grew to know and love everyone she had become friends with as she had adjusted to life on Earth. She had plenty of activities keeping her mind and body fit, healthy and occupied. There weren't very many days without something to be done or an adventure to be had. Everyone adored her, and she felt completely fulfilled. If the time ever came for her to fight evil on Lyoko, if it appeared again, she would fight with the other Warriors when the time came. Of course, evil would always exist, and she would be prepared to battle with them. But, such a time for weapons had ended and now was a new era of peace.

The End


End file.
